


Geeks and Nerds

by potsexuals



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsexuals/pseuds/potsexuals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and his friends go to a High school that might as well be straight from an after school special. When Dan starts falling in love with someone in a different Clique, his friends get concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan, Barry, and Suzy sat around in the computer lab waiting for the lunch bell to ring. They were some of the smartest, yet nerdiest kids in the school, and often times had free classes to do nothing in. That's how the nerds in this school are, smart, with ACT scores that could make everyone else cry. They also enjoy all the other stereotypical nerd stuff, like video games and studying.

Barry and Suzy seemed to be making the most conversation, talking about the new Legend of Zelda game. Neither of them seemed to notice how zoned out Dan was. Dan was usually a talkative one, always having a bad joke or two to tell. But today he just stared at his shoes, not even interested in his bland sneakers, but just finding a place to look and zone out. Dan's daze was quickly interrupted by the sound of snapping fingers in his face.

"Hey Danny, are you done with all this? Ross and Arin are waiting in the lunch room" Suzy asked, with an annoyed expression. They didn't even give Dan a chance to answer them before Barry grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. The three of them swerved past obstacles in the hall, such as stray trash cans and slow students. Lunch was always a fight, everyone wanting to be the first to get food, and it was a death trap trying to maneuver their way through the mess of gross teenagers.

Unfortunately, their effort to get a decent spot in the line didn't work, and were stuck at the very end.

"We could've gotten here faster if Danny wasn't being a complete zombie" Suzy groaned. Dan thought it was a little odd how mean she was being today, she didn't normally get like this. Dan didn't bother asking, and just assumed that it was a long night spent studying for a Calculus test. 

"Yea seriously Dan what's wrong with you today?" Barry asked, keeping a good distance from the fuming Suzy. 

"I-I don't know guys, I just have a lot on my mind" Dan said in a hushed tone. That 'lot on his mind' wasn't just the 5 page essay he was so desperately procrastinating on. Not that he couldn't have done an A-worthy job by doing it the night before. No, it was something much more important, but Dan feared telling his friends. They could wait a little bit. 

The three of them got their gross excuses for meals and sat down with Ross and Arin, who were saving their normal lunch room seats. Suzy sat next to Arin, as they were dating, and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her. Barry sat next to Ross and showed him the new Pokemon game he had gotten. Dan, well Dan sat on the other side of the table, not too far from his friends but far enough that they should be suspicious. 

Dan pushed food around on his tray, occasionally glancing upwards, but he would quickly look back down. He zoned out again, that seemed to be the only thing he could do today.

"Danny, I know the cafeteria food is gross but its not that gross" Arin joked, snapping Dan back to reality. 

"I don't know Arin, all this American food is pretty gross" Ross retorted. Ross was a 'Foreign Exchange Student' from Australia, and he wanted to make it apparent. But he just made himself look even dumber than he already did. 

"Then why don't you go to Macca's Ross, take your girlfriend with you" Arin sassed at Ross. 

"Boys, stop bickering, something is wrong with Dan" Suzy snapped at the two fighting manchildren. Arin and Ross quickly shut up. Suzy may have been a cute, short girl, but she had the bite of a tiger.

"Come on Danny, spill it, we all know you're not acting right" Barry said, sitting next to Dan and nudging his shoulder. 

"I just... I kinda..." Danny's voice faltered, "Like someone"

Just like that, everyone at the table got extremely interested. All four of them guessed random names of people it could've been, but none of them were able to guess right. With every guess, Dan just shook his head, still looking down at his tray.

"Aw, come on, tell us Danny!" Ross begged. The begging tones seemed to spread to everyone else, and they all were begging in the same high-pitched whine.

"Fine!" Danny yelled, making half the lunch room look at the five of them. The four others looked at Dan with anticipation. Dan didn't usually have a crush on anyone, every time he'd make a move he'd get crushed by the answer. By Sophomore year, he had given up. He had stopped talking to girls all together, except for his sister and Suzy, or whoever he was paired up with for a project. 

"It's (y/n)" Dan spat out. He knew his friends wouldn't be happy with the answer, Dan never had a crush on anyone in the 'nerd' clique. All of Dan's friends' expressions dropped. They were most definitely shocked with the answer.

"That really popular Band Geek?" Arin questioned, with a shocked tone. 

"Yea, that really popular Band Geek ARIN" Dan yelled at him, not wanting to hear how wrong he was for liking her.

"But shes a BAND GEEK" Ross pointed out, as if the obvious didn't exist to Dan.

"I thought we established that already"

"You know Band kids are like a cult! She won't even look at you, she's too caught up with her band stuff" Suzy said. It's true, the band kids were a cult. They just stayed in their band room, and people who weren't in Band rarely went in there.

"I'm done talking about this guys, I know she won't look at me, but you don't have to be so harsh about it" Dan screamed at his friends. Dan left the table and went to the bathroom where he could be alone. How could his friends be so rude? They should be supportive. 

Whatever the cost, Dan wanted to at least try to get closer to (y/n), even if that meant not listening to his friends.

Even if that meant joining the Band kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sat in the bathroom, tapping away on his phone, waiting for the bell to ring. Luckily, nobody ever came into the bathroom during Lunch, the hour was so short people would rather scarf down their food. Dan was researching the release date for the new Kings Quest when the fourth hour bell rang. Dan slid his phone into his bag and headed off to class.

Dan dropped his backpack on the ground next to his desk, creating a loud thud throughout the classroom. Not that anyone noticed, there were about a thousand conversations going on. Dan shuffled through his stuff before finding his Literature notebook, and a Skyrim playthrough guide he had borrowed from Ross. Dan and Ross sat next to each other in Literature, and while Ross was usually the first to arrive, he wasn't here yet.

A loud thud came from the desk next to him. Assuming it was Ross, Dan turned to the desk, ready to make a stupid joke. But to his surprise, it wasn't Ross. It was (y/n).

Dan's confidence in his joke was lost upon the sight of her. What could she possibly be doing? Dan desperately looked for Ross, hoping it was some crude prank or a bad mistake. It didn't take long before he found Ross. He was in the back of the classroom, with his arm around his girlfriend, Holly.

'Great', Dan thought, 'abandoned for a girl'. Ross was able to see Dan glaring at him. When their eyes met, Dan held up the Guide for Ross to see. A nod in response from Ross. Dan opened the book and ripped out a random page, showing that he was not happy. Ross faked an offended look, and dramatically threw his hand over his forehead. Dan shook his head, giggling at how stupid his friend was. Ross wouldn't need the guide, he already knew all the secrets, so it's not like it was a big deal. 

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here, Ross asked if we could switch spots" (y/n) said, catching Dan completely off guard. Dan jumped in his seat, startled that (y/n) would even notice he was sitting there. "I-It's fine" Dan stuttered out, glaring at Ross.

The class bell rang again, and the teacher calmed the class down. Homework was collected and a final note about the Essay was given. 

"(y/n), what is that?" Mrs. Christensen, the Literature teacher, asked. She pointed at a black case that sat under (y/n)'s desk. 

"It's a trumpet, I didn't have time to get from Marching Band practice to the Band room and back here" (y/n) Explained. She crossed her arms over her chest, upset that Mrs. Christensen had asked. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Go put it in your band locker, next time just show up late with a pass" Mrs. Christensen says with a strict tone. (y/n) stands up, taking her trumpet to the band room. 

(y/n) grabbed her trumpet and walked out of the class, she'd return in a couple minutes.

The rest of the class was slow, as usual. Notes, assignments, the normal stuff. It was hard for Dan not to occasionally look at (y/n). She always seemed like she was paying attention, but Dan would catch her dozing off, probably daydreaming. But it wouldn't take long for her to snap out of it though, and she'd quickly get back to taking notes.

"Alright class, we'll be starting on our Lord of the Flies project" Mrs Christensen told the class, "We'll be doing this is pairs, no more than two people per group now". It didn't take two seconds before Ross paired up with Holly. Most everyone got in pairs, but Dan couldn't find anyone he'd be willing to be partners with. Most people would just make Dan do all the work.

"Dan, wanna be partners?" Dan heard someone say to him, followed by a tap on the shoulder. Dan turned around, and saw that it was (y/n). Shocked, Dan was barely able to answer. It wasn't just that she had asked him, but also that she knew his name. 

"Uhm, you ok there? I really don't have anyone else to pair up with" (y/n) waved her hand in front of his face, he was obviously taking too long to answer. Dan snapped out of his state of awe and simply nodded his head. 

"Great" (y/n) said excitedly, and pulled out her phone to give to Dan. "I'll give you my number and you give me yours, we can text and arrange some time together" (y/n) pushed her phone into his hands. Dan Shakily tapped his number into her phone, and (y/n) did the same.

The Fifth hour bell rang.

"Ok, text me when you can hang out" (y/n) giddily said, rushing off down the hall.

The whole exchange left Dan amazed, standing in the classroom with his mouth wide open. It happened so fast Dan was sure he was dreaming. This was soon proven wrong when Ross came up and slapped Dan in the back of the head.

"Come on, Danny, we can't keep Arin and Suzy waiting" Ross said, walking out of the classroom with Dan close at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n) walked quickly down the hall, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She did it! She finally did it! She finally got the courage to talk to Dan! The only reason she never did was because of her friends.

Band kids, they all thought they were tough shit until the wrestling kids come by. It's not like band kids were superior or smarter than everyone else, but they sure did act like it. Few talk to people outside of band, and fewer even have friends. The only reason (y/n) was even at the top of the band kid food chain was because she was a Commander in the marching band.

Well, kind of.

Everyone liked her beforehand, in middle school she couldn't even hold a trumpet correctly. But in a matter of a couple years once high school hit, she could pick up an instrument and play it without fail. When she didn't make Commander, a lot of her friends protested. It wasn't a big deal to her, but from the looks of it the directors would be put on trial if they don't change something.

But, back to Dan. (Y/n) had expressed her fondness toward him to her friends. She could hear him hum while taking notes in Literature, and she passed him in the hall when he was singing some parody songs of popular hits.

However, her friends weren't as approving. 'What a nerd!' they said to her, as if nobody in band went crazy over the newest Pokemon game (and in reality, everyone did). They tried to point other band kids out to her, like crazy parents forcing their child into a marriage. She just wasn't interested.

Band kids were a hive mind, but (y/n) just didn't seem to be part of it.

(Y/n) opened the door to the band room and shut it behind her, running up to her locker to grab her trumpet. She had band at the beginning and at the end of the day, and she couldn't be happier to start and end her day in such a way. She dropped her bag by her locker, and upon turning around, she ran headfirst into her friend.

And that was Mark, another trumpet player. He was only one chair above her, and he was damn smug about it. He caught (y/n) before she toppled over.

"Be careful, (y/n)! That's a brand new trumpet, I'd kill you if you got a scratch on it!" Mark scolded (y/n) while helping her up.

"It's in its case, calm down" (y/n) retorted, sticking her tongue out at Mark. She walked to her seat, with Mark close behind her. It was mostly empty, everyone else was getting their instruments ready at this point, or having conversations by the lockers.

The two of them settled down in their seats and arranged their music on the stand. A few scales and tuning, they put their trumpets down and started to talk.

"Sooooooo, didja talk to Daaaaan?" Mark asked in an annoying way, a lot like a teenage girl would talk at a slumber party. (Y/n) almost rolled her eyes directly out of her head.

"I did better! I got his number!" (Y/n) answered, holding up her phone to indicate it was in her contacts.

"Whoa, calm down (y/n)! If you keep taking it this fast he'll be in your bed next week!" Mark teased, ruffling (y/n)'s hair. (Y/n) got extremely red in the face, and punched Mark in the arm.

(Y/n) straightened her back, imitating the women who lived in the Victorian era. "I'll have you know" (y/n) started to explain, in a very bad rich-and-fancy accent, "That it was purely for business! We were paired together for a VERY important literature project!"

Mark threw up his hands, and faked an apologetic look. "I'm SO sorry for accusing you of adultery, Madam!" Mark spewed his sarcastic remark. It was amazing how there could be a real conversation between the two of them, what with all the sarcasm someone could've thought it was a sass-off.

Just a few seconds after the sass-filled exchange, (y/n)'s phone buzzed, and almost fell off the stand it was sitting on. It was rare for anyone to be texting (y/n) during class. When she checked it, It was Dan!

> _Hey it's Dan! Just wanted to let you know I'm open this weekend to work on the project._

(Y/n) shivered at the thought of Dan willingly texting her first, she was sure she would have to text him first. It took (y/n) five minutes of texting and deleting the text only to revise it.

'I'll be alone all weekend, should I tell him that? No, that'll just creep him out. Should I tell him we could go to his house? That's so rude! Inviting yourself into someone else's house...' All these thought's plagued her mind as she desperately tried to respond. But she was too late, Dan had already texted her again.

> _My family will be out on Saturday, you could come over and we could get an outline done._

(Y/n) sighed in relief, at least Dan seemed to have himself under control. (Y/n) tapped a response on her phone.

> _Sounds great!_

"Alright Kids, put your phones away, we have a lot to rehearse today!" The Band teacher walked up to the front of the band, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Yea, (y/n), stop sexting your boyfriend!" Mark whispered to (y/n), which earned him a much needed punch on the shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's phone buzzed, indicating that he had received a text. Dan quickly checked the message before doing anything else.

> _Sound Great!_

Dan smiled at the message. Looks like there was a 'date' of some sort. That pleasant thought was abruptly interrupted by a sneaker in the side of his head.

"Come on Danny, we're already late!" Ross scolded him, throwing his gym clothes at him. The both of them quickly changed into their gross gym clothes and ran into the gym. Everyone in the class had lined up against the wall, waiting to be picked for whatever hellish game they would all be playing today. The lack of a gym teacher making them run laps for being late, they assumed nobody had noticed they were late. Dan and Ross quickly stood in line next to Arin and Suzy.

"Why are you guys so late!" Arin asked, annoyed that they had abandoned him and Suzy.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Danny here got a little caught up in his stupid date with (y/n)!" Ross ratted Dan out, just like was expected.

Goddamnit Ross.

"Alright, kids, We're gonna play dodgeball today!" The gym teacher yelled over all the talking students. Ah, Dodgeball, a high school classic.

"Team captains today are Leigh and Ross!" The gym teacher announced.

The two of them walked up to the front of the class to choose their teammates. After the formalities to keep the teacher from bitching about 'teamwork' and 'good sportsmanship', Dan and Ross had chosen their teams and immediately started sassing each other before the game started.

"You're fucking going down, Ross!" Dan teased, sticking a finger in his face. Dan smirked, thinking of his victory over Ross would be inevitable. 

Ross turned red in the face, unable to think of anything to say back. 

"You're not gonna do any work! You got Suzy on your team, unfair advantage!" Ross complained, of course trying to find a way to make things not his fault.

"Still makes me a winner in my book" Dan Sassed, raising a scarred eyebrow at him.

"Alright kids, play ball!" The gym teacher yelled, blowing the whistle around his neck. And as soon as he did, the giant balls went flying around everyone's head, a battlefield to high school kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flood of sweaty teenage boys crowded the locker room. Lockers slammed open as everyone got ready to leave the school. 

"Dude, you totally cheated!" Ross complained, throwing his shirt off and into his locker. Dan and Arin rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I'm pretty sure that's only a thing you do, Ross!" Arin retorted, slapping Ross in the back of the head. Ross was always a sore loser, and he always lost. It wasn't any surprise that Dan won, Suzy could chuck a ball with the speed of a gun, and it caught everyone off guard. Eventually, Ross calmed down and accepted that he had lost, which left everyone free to change in peace. 

They all grabbed their stuff and went to meet Suzy by the front doors, walking and talking about whatnot. They all eventually got to the front doors, where Barry and Suzy were waiting for them. 

"Hey, we're gonna go over to Barry's and try to speedrun Skyward Sword, you all in?" Suzy asked as they approached the two of them.

"Nah, I can't tonight, I'm taking Holly on a date!" Ross gloated, as if he was the only one of them who could get a girl. They all rolled their eyes at his stupid and unneeded comment. 

"Where are you taking her? McDonalds?" Barry asked sarcastically. 

"Actually, We're going to a drive in theater!" Ross had felt the need to Correct Barry.

"GROPE FEST!' Arin yelled, slapping Ross on the back. Everyone laughed at Arin's stupid joke, but soon enough they all had to get going, Ross leaving with Holly and the rest of them heading over to Barry's to play their game.

But Dan couldn't go on without sending (y/n) a quick text.

> _Have a Great Night! :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short (and very lame) chapter! I'm having extreme writers block...


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) heard the bell ring, the final bell of the day. The Band Room shuffled as everyone tried to put away their instruments.

"Alright Everyone," said the Band Teacher, "We have a Concert next week! Practice, Practice, and Practice!"

(Y/N) put her instrument away and gathered what she needed for Band Practice tonight. Not only did she Play Trumpet, she played Bass in her own band. She started it herself, with some of her friends. They played some gigs, but often just sat around in her garage and did nothing.

After grabbing her bass, (Y/N) headed out to her car to set up for practice. Her phone buzzed as she threw her Bass in her car.

> _Have a Great Night! :)_

(Y/N) blushed, Dan was way too cute. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" someone yelled. (Y/N) swung her head around, looking for whomever was calling her. It was Jack, her Band's drummer. His green hair flopped in the wind- wait, GREEN Hair??? The Irish Bastard dyed his hair! 

"(Y/N)! I got the Shirts today!" Jack panted, holding a big box labeled 'Scared Sleepless Shirts'. (Y/N) had ordered shirts a while back, not just for the band, but also to sell. Just in case they ever did get a big fanbase. 

"That's Great!" (Y/N) said, digging in to get a good look. Since their Band, Scared Sleepless, didn't commit themselves to a certain genre, it was hard to design a shirt. They were still in their ~Artistic Roaming~ stage, as Mark called it. 

The Shirts were black, and said "Scared Sleepless", as is expected. (Y/N) also tried to add a picture of Her, Jack, and Mark in pajamas, with messy hair and holding their designated instrument. Hence 'Scared Sleepless'. However, the picture looked a bit off, like it was poorly pressed onto the shirt. But, what can you expect from a prototype?

"I Love it!" (Y/N) screamed, overlooking all the obvious mistakes in the shirt.

"Yea, They're great!" Jack said, "I'll bring them by during practice tonight, we'll figure out where to put them then." Jack waved her goodbye, and went back to his car.

Before leaving, (Y/N) shot Dan a text.

> _Hey! I don't know if you're free tonight, but my Band is going to practice! I was wondering if you wanted to come by and see us!_

(Y/N) shut off her phone, and started driving. She noticed that her hands were shaking, yet another side effect of being too scared to talk to boys.

* * *

 

Dan had just arrived at Suzy's when he received a text from (Y/N). 

'She wants to see ME? Tonight???'. And then came the tough Decision, Dan would have to ditch his friends or say 'no' to (Y/N). Neither felt good, he wanted to get closer to (Y/N), but his friends would kill him if he didn't show up. 

After several minutes-Actually, only a few seconds-Dan turned his car around and went to (Y/N)'s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for, like, ever! My computer broke down and it's extremely hard to write on an iPad! More chapters will come!


	6. Chapter 6

Dan had wandered around the block for a good half hour before finally finding (Y/N)'s house. (Y/N) lived in a neighborhood on the better side of town. Her parents were obviously rich-or maybe they just wanted to make it look that way. The houses along the block looked practically the same, except for the different colored exteriors. Dan pulled along the side of the road next to (Y/N)'s house. 

(Y/N)'s garage sat wide open, and (Y/N) was sitting there. Dan quickly got out of his car, his heart thumping loudly as he walked to the garage. He had gotten halfway up the driveway when he realized it wasn't just him and (Y/N). Mark, who Dan recognized as a random band kid, was there, along with Jack, a guy from his gym class. Dan hadn't really talked to either, not that he ever had a reason to anyways. The three of them sat around in big beanbag chairs as their instruments sat behind them, not doing much but gathering dust.

This didn't seem like much of a band practice.

* * *

"Hey, Dan!" (Y/N) screamed excitedly. She had just started band practice by the time Dan got there, and they were just lounging around deciding what to play. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran over to Dan. (Y/N) extended her arms, ready to jump on Dan. She quickly realized how stupid that was and slowed down, giving him an awkward hyperactive handshake instead. 

'He must think I'm a Freak', She thought.

After the exchange, that left Dan in a confusing awe, (Y/N) showed him around their practice area. (Y/N) formally introduced Dan to Jack and Mark, the only other members of the band. Jack played drums and Mark played guitar while singing the lead vocals.

"We can only do so much though," (Y/N) explained to Dan, "Mark can't sing in a lot of octaves, and me and Jack can barely sing at all".

"It's not my fault," Mark retorted, "Maybe you should get a singer (Y/N)"

Mark acted like (Y/N) didn't even try. Scared Sleepless must have gone through 6 lead vocalists, and all of them quit because they got too confused by the variety of songs they played. Scared Sleepless didn't make any sense, they needed band members that didn't make much sense either.

"I can Sing"

(Y/N) looked at Dan, who looked ambitiously at her. Dan opened his mouth and said again,

"I can Sing"

* * *

Dan's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Truth was, Dan didn't know if he could or couldn't sing, he never really bothered to try. But Dan did know that this was his one shot at getting close to (Y/N). 

"That's Great!" (Y/N) exclaimed, her face lighting up brighter than any stars Dan had ever seen. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

(Y/N) Held a microphone to Dan, waiting patiently for him to take it. Dan hadn't thought this one all the way through. Dan didn't mind singing, in fact he sang everyday at school. But that was just mumbling, just remembering lyrics. Actually trying? Actually singing with passion? That was different, it took years of practice, and lots of talent. 

Dan took the Microphone, and looked at (Y/N). Her face was all kinds of excitement, she couldn't wait to hear him.

He inhaled deeply, then he began. 


	7. Chapter 7

And Dan died, He had inhaled Carbon Monoxide that had leaked into the garage. The funeral was short. Barry, Suzy, and Arin were too upset that Dan didn't show up to play Skyward Sword with them they decided not to come. Ross came, but only talked shit about him during the Eulogy.

Goddamnit Ross.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I saw this in the comments and just thought it was too Hilarious. Y'all better watch what you say or it may actually happen!!! Chapter 7 will come soon, I Promise!


	8. The REAL Chapter 7

" _It's_ _gonna take a lot to get me away from you_

 _Theres nothing that a Hundred men or more could ever do_ "

(Y/N) sat in awe as Dan sang in her garage. Sure, she heard him sing under his breath in the halls, but that wasn't anything compared to this. (Y/N) could feel how passionate he was about the song. His eyes closed, his body moving, he really felt the music. 

" _I Bless the rains down in Africa_

 _Gonna take some time to do the Things we never had_ "

Mark nudged (Y/N) with his elbow, pretty hard. 

"I know he's a good singer, but you don't have to drool!" Mark scolded. Mark was right, (Y/N) had been making eyes at Dan while he was singing. (Y/N) had been attracted to Dan beforehand, but knowing he's musically talented put him on another level. He should've been in Choir, hell he should've been a band student!

Dan finished the song, and stood there, red in the face. He had never sung for an audience before, and he was so afraid that (Y/N) would think he was a terrible singer. But, instead of laughing at how terrible it is, (Y/N) stood up and clapped for him. She leaped from her seat and ran over to Dan. 

"That was AMAZING!" (Y/N) exclaimed, gripping on to Dan's arm. Dan was relieved, and he smiled at how excited (Y/N) was. 

"I'm on board with Dan being in the band," (Y/N) said, "What do you two think?" (Y/N) looked intently at Jack and Mark. She didn't know about Jack, but Mark knew that she was completely head-over-heels for Dan. But this decision wasn't about (Y/N) wanting to get with Dan, it was about having a real singer for the band. She really hoped that they would say yes. 

Jack and Mark shrugged. 

"He's good, but will he actually stay? We can't afford to lose another member" Mark said. 

"Yea, I agree" Jack concurred. 

"I'll stay, I've never really been in a band, It seems like a lot of fun" Dan lied. Yea, he wanted to be in the band, but not really because he wanted to hang out with Jack and Mark all day. He wanted to get closer to (Y/N). He was willing to give up time to be in this band for that.

"Then it's settled," (Y/N) bubbled, "Dan will be our new lead singer!" 

(Y/N) took the opportunity and grabbed Dan's hand, which in turn made Dan blush a lot. Jack and Mark rolled their eyes, they both knew they were gonna date because of this. 

"Well, I gotta get home, I gotta start on my Physics homework" Jack declared, "I'll see you all at practice tomorrow" 

"Yea, I better go too" Mark followed. The two of them rushed out of the garage before (Y/N) had a chance to say goodbye. 

"I guess I better end practice tonight then," (Y/N) giggled, "but we're having practice again tomorrow, Why don't you come by early and we'll start on our project" 

Dan agreed, and wished (Y/N) goodnight. (Y/N) squealed and giggled once Dan was far enough down the driveway. 

"Hey, are you ok up there?" Dan yelled. (Y/N) stopped her little celebration, and realized that Dan heard and saw her. 

"Y-Yea I'm good" (Y/N) stammered, and quickly ran inside before she could embarrass herself more. Dan smiled to himself, if he didn't see it before he definitely saw it now. (Y/N) liked him just as much as he liked her. 

And he was gonna use that to his advantage.


	9. Chapter 8

Bzz... Bzz... Bzz..

(Y/N)'s head felt like it was crack open. The splitting headache wasn't helped much by her alarm.

Bzz... Bzz... Bzz...

(Y/N) shuffled around her sheets, trying to find her phone. She eventually just threw her sheets up in the air, followed by a loud THUD. (Y/N) reached for her phone, turning off her alarm. There were 5 texts from Danny, all saying things along the lines of "I'll be there around 11".

And it was 10:56

Panic ensued as (Y/N) realized that her room looked like a tornado cut through a dumpster. Clothes were all over the floor, the trashcan was overflowing, and dishes were piled up in the corner of the room. (Y/N) jumped out of bed and quickly began shoving clothes in the closet and under the bed. She gathered up the trash and threw the can into a different room (if you can't see it, it ain't there!). 

By the time (Y/N)'s room looked somewhat clean, the doorbell rang. (Y/N) looked at the clock. 

11:03

For once, she was happy that a boy was late. (Y/N) gathered up the plates and cups and put them in the sink on her way to the door. 

(Y/N) was about to open the door before she realized she was still in her unicorn-print pajamas, and her hair wasn't combed, and she wasn't wearing deodorant, the list goes on. (Y/N) quickly bolted back upstairs. 

* * *

Dan stood awkwardly by the front door, wondering if he should ring the doorbell again. (Y/N)'s car was sitting in the driveway, but maybe she had left with her parents or something. Dan's phone buzzed, and he quickly checked the message.

> _Sorry Dan! I'll be down in a couple minutes!_

Dan replied with 'Ok', and exited out of the chat, where he was forced to stare at the 6 messages from Suzy. 

> _Hey Dan, we're starting now!_

> _Dan, where are you?_

> _Don't tell me you forgot!_

> _We're almost done, you can still make it!_

_> You're not coming at all????_

> _See you tomorrow, I guess_

Dan felt really bad about abandoning his friends, it probably wasn't the right decision. Dan didn't have an excuse that they would buy, so it was own up to the truth or get caught.

Dan stared at his shoes for a bit before the door finally opened. 

"Hey!" (Y/N) exclaimed, "S-Sorry I just had to clean up a bit."

'God,' Dan thought, 'She's really pretty.' (Y/N) had just decided on a T-shirt and jeans, given that she didn't have time to coordinate an outfit. Dan had at least put a little effort, his flannel matched the shirt he wore underneath, and he had on his nice pair of jeans. 

* * *

 

Dan was given a short tour of (Y/N)'s house, which was massive. Both of her parents had office rooms, and there was an entertainment space in the basement. 

"We're still working on the entertainment space," (Y/N) explained, "So we'll just have to work in my room."

While (Y/N) didn't see anything wrong with this, Dan was quick to panic. He had never been in a girls house, much less her own room. Plus, (Y/N)'s parents weren't even home, it was wildly inappropriate for them to be alone. Nevertheless, Dan kept his mouth shut, and followed (Y/N) to her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this one was kinda forced out! I haven't updated in a while and I wanna get back into it, so i'm trying!


	10. Chapter 9

Dan followed (Y/N) to her room, which was decorated with pastel pink wallpaper. Her sheets were floral printed, with matching throw pillows. And her walls were decorated with Disney Posters, along with a couple non-Disney films, like The Swan Princess and The Last Unicorn.

(Y/N) had noticed the difference in contrast between the dark colors Dan had worn and the bright pink glow of her room, and came to the sudden realization that her room was too girly and childish for Dan. The thought had never crossed her mind, but it was too little too late. (Y/N)’s face glowed red, as she became swept with embarrassment.

“The Last Unicorn…” Dan murmured, turning to (Y/N), “That’s, like, my favorite movie!”

And all of a sudden, (Y/N) relaxed. His comment had cut through any insecurities she had, if he approved of that small aspect of it, then it couldn’t be as bad as she thought.

“Well,” (Y/N) stated, “We should probably get started”

* * *

 

It took several hours before they got any part of the project done. Both Dan and (Y/N) had admitted neither of them even touched Lord of the Flies, it had been so dry and boring they couldn’t bear to read it. So, in place of actually doing some reading, they looked up summaries of the books. They read Sparknotes, watched some videos, and eventually got too distracted by the suggestions to actually get any work done.

The two of them eventually decided that they would do a Powerpoint on the contrasts between Ralph and Jack, how Ralph had some sort of maturity while Jack was just batshit crazy. They got one slide done and decided to call it a day, it was starting to get close to band practice anyways.

(Y/N)’s phone buzzed, she had gotten a text from Mark.

> _Hey, gonna be late to practice Today, don’t start without me!_

‘Great’, (Y/N) thought, ‘now I gotta entertain Dan’.

“What’s up?” Dan asked, he was curious about the text (Y/N) received.

“Mark’s just gonna be late,” (Y/N) replied, “So we have like an hour to kill.”

But what to do for an hour? Despite the fact that (Y/N) had a big house, there wasn’t much to do.   
“Hey, what’s your favorite band?” Dan asked (Y/N). She stopped and thought about it, (Y/N)’s band life had made her listen to nothing but high school band music, not that she particularly liked that kind of music.

“I don’t know, I guess I like a little of everything” (Y/N) replied, she wasn’t really picky with music anyways.

“You listen to Rush?” Dan asked, “It’s like my favorite band.” (Y/N) shook her head, she wasn’t really into 80’s music. Dan quickly grabbed her computer, going onto Youtube and looking up songs by Rush. Dan and (Y/N) didn’t really talk from this point on, they just listened to the music. (Y/N) liked Rush, they had good music, despite it being old. She sat closer to Dan, wanting to watch the video too.

After 4 or 5 songs, Dan looked over at (Y/N), who was immersed in the music. God, he could’ve kissed her, but he was too damn scared. He just continued to stare at her, like a creep.

(Y/N) looked up at Dan once she realized he was staring. “What’s wrong?” she asked intently.

‘Well, it’s now or never’ Dan thought, even though that wasn’t necessarily true. Without saying anything, he leaned in closer, putting his hand on (Y/N)’s cheek. (Y/N) began to blush as she realized what was about to happen.

Dan leaned in closer… and closer… and even closer… and just before their lips touched-

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG

“OhmantheresthedoorIbettergogetthat” (Y/N) spat out, quickly jumping from the bed and running out of the room.

‘Dammit’ Dan thought, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for this.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back from the dead! It's been forever since I updated this, might as well update now?

(Y/N) ran all the way downstairs, her face burning red. She felt a mixture of embarrassment and pain, she so desperately wanted to kiss Dan, but it just didn't feel right then. Her adrenaline was high, she practically stomped all the way to the door, throwing it open. It was Jack, staring wide-eyed at the panting, red-faced, slightly sweaty (Y/N). 

"Uh, you ok there?" Jack asked, gesturing to the mess in front of him.

"Y-Yea, I'm.... Fine?" (Y/N) said, well, said questionably. "You can get set up in the garage, I'm gonna grab Dan for practice."

"Is he... Here?" Jack half-whispered, looking around inside. 

"He's upstairs, in my room." 

"Ooooohhh," Jack said, "Now I see!"

(Y/N) shoved Jack's shoulder. "It's not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Jack laughed, going out to the garage to set up his drumset. (Y/N) made her way back upstairs to get Dan, but how was she going to approach him. She didn't know whether or not to acknowledge to elephant in the room, 'Oh yea, sorry I ran away when you tried to kiss me, let's just go to practice now!'. She couldn't prolong the inevitable.

She opened her bedroom door, looking down at her feet instead of looking at Dan.

"Uh- Jack's here, We should go down and help set up" (Y/N) whispered, fiddling with the door handle. Dan nodded, standing up and walking towards the door. (Y/N) blushed, even being close to Dan made her heart race. Dan stopped next to her, which made (Y/N) look up in confusion. When she did, Dan tried to kiss her, really quick. Just a peck, but (Y/N) freaked out and turned her head away from him, ending in a kiss on the cheek. Dan pulled away, while (Y/N) stood there, eyes squeezed shut, like she was afraid of his kiss. When she did open her eyes, Dan looked at her like sad dog. He huffed, quickly running down the stairs.

* * *

 

Practice didn't go so well. Dan didn't sing as well as he did the day before. He mumbled, at best, tugging at the microphone cords. Jack and Mark looked nervously at each other, while (Y/N) just longingly stared at Dan. 

Jack stood up, angrily throwing his drumsticks at the ground. 

"You really wanted THIS GUY in the band? He can barely speak, much less sing!" Jack screamed, he had finally snapped from how bad practice was going. 

"Jack, It's not that, you heard him yesterday, he was great!" (Y/N) retorted, defending Dan was the least she could do at the moment.

Jack huffed, He knew that (Y/N) was right. Dan was a good singer, but he needed to get his head in the game if he wanted to keep it that way. Jack stomped angrily up to (Y/N).

"I don't know what happened, but you and Dan need to figure it out, or there won't be another band practice!" Jack said, storming out of the garage. (Y/N) stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do about Jacks small temper tantrum.

"Y'know, I should... go" Mark said in the midst of the silence, slowing leaving the garage. Mark wasn't responsible for Jack's outburst, but it was clear that Dan and (Y/N) needed some space. Which left Dan and (Y/N) alone in the garage. She looked at Dan, who had been silent through the whole ordeal. He was staring at the ground, not moving. 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" He finally asked. 


End file.
